Surprise
by red-head7
Summary: Scully gets a surprise
1. Default Chapter

Author: Kersha

Disclaimer: No they're not mine. I wish they were, but they're not.

Rating: PG

Author's Note: see bottom

* * *

It took three separate knocks from Mulder to fully awaken Scully from her slumber. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. The red numbers stared back at her, 4:30. She groaned and got out of bed. She looked out of the peep hole, even though she already knew who it was.

"Mulder, it's 4:30 in the morning! This better be good."

"It is, it is. There's another victim in the case. Only this one was found fast enough that an autopsy can still be done. That's where you come in."

"Thanks. So...I guess you want me ready now?"

His only response was a smirky smile. She sighed and stood aside so that he could enter. As she shut the door she gasped slightly and grabbed her back. Mulder rushed to her side. "Scully what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I think I just slept on my back wrong."

"Ok..."

He didn't really believe her, but he knew better than to push. She gestured to the bed to offer him a seat. She grabbed some clothes out of her bag and went in the bathroom to change. When she was undressed she looked at herself in the mirror. She had been gaining weight lately, and she had no idea why. No one else could notice it, but it still bothered her. She finished getting dressed and exited the bathroom. She slipped on her heels, clicked of the TV, grabbed her coat and purse and exited the hotel room. Mulder watched her go for a minute, but his gaze was a bit low. He finally got up and shut and locked the door.

* * *

A.N: Ok I know it's short, but it's just the first chapter…..please review! 


	2. What?

Author: Kersha

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG

Author's note: see bottom

* * *

"Welcome Agents," greeted Agent Spleik. "The body's this way." The couple followed the agent to the autopsy bay. Mulder noticed Scully holding her back again. He leaned over.

"Are you sure you're ok? Your back seems to really be bothering you ..."

"Mulder I'm fine," she said a bit too harshly. She instantly regretted it as the shine in his eyes became less. "Sorry. I'm just...tired."

"I know."

They left it at that as they silently followed Agent Spleik down the hallway. As they approached the bay they saw a young girl standing by the door in scrubs.

"I didn't know anyone was observing Scully."

"No one is, this is a classified case...I..."

As if on cue Agent Spleik turned around and introduced the girl.

"Agent Scully this is Joanie, she'll be your assistant."

Scully looked at the girl. She looked way too young to be a morgue assistant. She cleared her throat and shook the girl's hand. Mulder reached over and patted Scully's shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you when you're done."

"Thanks." With that Scully and Joanie went inside to start their task.

About an hour into the autopsy, including prep time, Scully and Joanie had finished the external exam and were prepared to start the internal. Scully had to hand it to Joanie. She knew a lot more than she had expected. Scully was hoping that Joanie wouldn't know, however, that something was wrong. Scully's back was really hurting, and she didn't know why. She figured something was wrong but she didn't want to worry. She would just go see her doctor when they got home. Right now she was standing over the utensil tray bracing herself against the current wave of pain.

"Are you ok Dr. Scully?"

Scully stood up and flashed a fake smile. "Yeah."

Joanie accepted that answer, fortunately, and showed she was ready to begin. Scully grabbed a scalpel off of the table and walked over to the body. "Ok...we'll begin the internal exam." Scully made the Y-incision and set down the scalpel. She started to peel back the skin when a wave of pain hit her stomach. She bent over and braced herself with her left hand while her right hand flew to her stomach. Her face scrunched in pain for a moment, and then the pain was gone. She stood up straight and took a deep breath. She saw Joanie looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine...I think I just ate something wrong."

"Uh huh..." She knew Joanie didn't believe her, but she didn't care. She began the exam again. She made it five minutes with no pain until another one hit. This one doubled her over in pain. She didn't have a hand to brace herself so Joanie had to catch her before she hit the ground. She heard Joanie holler for Mulder and in no time at all she heard the door swing open and Mulder's footsteps as he rushed to her side. Suddenly the pain was over and she stood up again.

"What's wrong Scully? And don't tell me that nothing's wrong."

"I don't know."

As Scully was trying to catch her breath she heard Joanie gasp and she and Mulder followed her gaze down to where they were now standing in a puddle of water.

"Either I'm mistaken, or your water just broke Dr. Scully."

"I'm not pregnant," she managed to reply before another pain hit her. Mulder caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Joanie, call for a doctor." Luckily, they were in a hospital. Mulder looked down and saw a tear escape Scully's eye.

"Mulder, I'm scared."

"I know I know. It's gunna be ok though."

She looked at him through her tears, and he saw a small smile escape.

"I'm going to be a mom."

* * *

A.N. Yay! You made it to chapter 2! Please review…………… 


	3. You have no idea

Author: Kersha

Disclaimer: Not mine…still.

Rating: PG

Author's Note: see bottom

* * *

Questions were being shouted at her, but she couldn't understand. Thoughts were flying around in her head, and she couldn't sort them out. And on top of all of it, she still had to deal with the contractions. The baby would be here soon, she knew that, she just hoped it wouldn't be too soon, they were still in the elevator. After Joanie had left the room to retrieve a doctor, Mulder had helped her to a chair. No more than 5 minutes later a team of doctors and nurses had rushed in and whisked her away, a bewildered Mulder following closely behind. She had been able to answer a few of the questions they had for her, but then it had become too much. Finally they reached the delivery room and Scully was assisted to the bed. Just as another pain hit her she felt Mulder grab her hand. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face as she forced herself to take even breaths.

"I'm not ready...I don't have a place for it to sleep...nothing for it to wear..."

His repeated attempts to get her to quiet down did not work, so finally he pressed his lips against hers. That did the trick. She pulled back and smiled at him. He thought that she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, even with all of the sweat. At that instant a doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Johnston. I need to check you Dana, if you'll just step outside sir..."  
"No," they both replied in unison. The doctor didn't look happy, but she didn't push it. She looked down and whistled.  
"Well I don't need to check you, the baby's crowning." Scully looked at Mulder and tears formed in her eyes.

"Help me."

He didn't need to respond. He grabbed her hand and supported her head as she pushed. Two pushes later Scully screamed and the baby slid from within her to the waiting hands of the doctor. Scully's cries were soon accompanied by the baby's.

"Congratulations you two...it's a girl."

Dr. Johnston laid the baby on Scully's chest. Instantly her hands were examining the tiny infant looking for anything that might have been wrong.

"Ma'am, I need to take her to the nursery to clean, weigh, and measure her, and then I'll bring her back for a feeding. Are you breastfeeding?"

"Um...yeah."  
Scully reluctantly handed her daughter to the nurse and turned her attention back to the doctor.

After everyone was gone, Mulder decided to ask the question he had been dying to ask, but had never felt the time was right.

"Um...is the baby...um...  
She smiled at him. "Yes Mulder, she's yours."

"Sorry...I just..."

She pressed her fingers against his lips and smiled at him. Then her smile faded.  
"Mulder...I...how did this happen? I'm not supposed to be able to have babies...I..."

"I don't know Scully. I don't know. She's just our miracle...and I'm happy with that answer." She nodded. "What are you going to call her?"

"Samantha...after your sister."

He smiled at her with tear filled eyes just as the nurse rounded the corner with their daughter. The nurse handed Samantha to Scully and she immediately kissed her tiny little girl. "How big is she?"

"Five pounds, twelve ounces, eighteen and a half inches long."

Mulder laughed, "She's short like her mommy." Scully playfully punched him. He leaned over and kissed the tiny infant. The nurse smiled "You three sure are a cute family. You have a beautiful miracle there."

Scully looked up, "You have no idea."

* * *

A.N. Yay! You made it. Ok…I know what you're thinking…"She actually finished one?" I know…but I thought if I started doing short pieces, and posting them all at once…and I get enough reviews HintHintHint I'll start doing longer pieces. So PLEASE review…..and you can have a fifty dollar bill! just not from me! Tee hee. 


End file.
